Samy
by nelly
Summary: Hey léanlo y mandenmen review plis, es que estoy haciendo un libro y necesito su colaboración para este fic


SAMY  
  
CAP.1  
  
Mi prima  
  
  
  
Este fic se localiza cuando, va a conocer a su hijo Goten, pero aquí vamos a alborotar la historia, ahora será el mismo trama, ahora Milk le tocó cuidar además de Goten a su sobrina Samy, solamente les aclaro que no voy a pasar las peleas, esto se localiza en lo que se clasifican los participantes en el torneo de las artes marciales, bueno espero que disfruten esta historia y que se la pasen bien.  
  
¡¡¡COMENSAMOS!!!  
  
***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~ ~~***~~~***~~~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Todos ya estaban preparados para marcharse al Torneo de las artes marciales, una pequeña niña de 6 años (un año menor a Goten) aproximadamente, que tenía un kimono rosa con amarillo, pelirroja, ojos verdes, con dos colitas estaba hablando con Piccolo  
  
  
  
Piccolo: que quieres Samy  
  
Samy: Señor Piccolo no entiendo, según mi tía, mi tío ya había muerto, y según el señor Vegeta los muertos  
  
no regresan  
  
Piccolo - mirando furiosamente a Vegeta - no le hagas caso Samy, él si va a regresar, ve con tu tía y con tu  
  
primo Goten  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
  
  
En eso llega Goku  
  
  
  
Goku: hola  
  
  
  
Un momento de silencio  
  
  
  
Krillin y Gohan: Goku, papá!!!!  
  
Goku: hijo, Krillin!!!  
  
  
  
Goten y Samy se escondían detrás de Milk, pero asomando la cabeza para poder ver, Goku se les queda viendo y Goten, se percata de que él es su padre y:  
  
  
  
Goten: papá - corre hacia él -  
  
Goku: Goten!! - cargándolo -  
  
Goten: papá que fuerte eres, mi prima no me creía que ibas a regresar  
  
Goku: tu pri..pri..Prima??? 0_O"  
  
Milk: si Goku tienes una sobrina, ella es hija de Raditz, pero luego te contaré la historia - señalando abajo en sus piernas -  
  
Goku: - voltea a ver hacia abajo - hola pequeña  
  
Samy: Tú eres mi tío??  
  
Goku: pues si - rascándose la cabeza (típico de los Son) -  
  
Samy: tío!! - corre hacia él y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas -  
  
Goku: - con los dos chamacos en brazos - bueno vamos a inscribirnos, no?!  
  
Todos: Sí  
  
  
  
En donde se tenían que inscribir  
  
  
  
Señor: los menores de 15 años pónganse de este lado, ya que van a participar en el torneo infantil, los del torneo para adultos van a medir su fuerza.  
  
Goku: Goten  
  
Goten: Sí papá  
  
Goku: tu y Trunks van al torneo infantil verdad?  
  
Goten: Sí  
  
Goku: y tu Samy  
  
Samy: yo no tío, apenas estoy entrenando  
  
Goku: con quién entrenas??  
  
Samy: Abecés con la tía Milk, otras con Gohan y Goten, y cuando ellos no están disponibles el Sr. Piccolo  
  
Goku: Milk???  
  
Samy: si  
  
Goku: y dime Samy, quién es tu madre??  
  
Samy: mi madre es una bruja, del planeta Ayui, es un planeta de brujos  
  
Goku: y como es que se conocieron tus padres??  
  
Samy: pues, lo que pasa es que mi padre Raditz fue a conquistar el planeta de Ayui, mi madre Marine iba a pelear contra él, porque ella era la reina de ese planeta, cuando se iban a enfrentar, ellos se enamoraron a primera vista, se fueron conociendo, y mi padre se llevó a mi madre a otro planeta, luego pasaron muchas cosas y mi madre se embarazó de mi, pero fue congelada por otras personas, y la mandaron a otro planeta, donde mi padre no pudiera encontrarla, luego ella aún congelada llegó al planeta Ediodis donde conocí a mi supuesto "abuelo" que fue una persona que descongeló a mi madre, y luego yo nací y el nos cuido, luego mi madre me comentó algo sobre ustedes, y vinimos a la tierra, pero mi mamá estaba muy débil...y luego...  
  
Piccolo: Samy...  
  
Goku: luego que? Qué pasó cuando llegaron???  
  
Samy: pues...ella estaba débil y se desplomó en un pequeño parque cerca de la casa de Bulma, entonces, ella me encontró, llevaron a mi mamá a un hospital en una ambulancia, les conté mi historia a todos y mi tía Milk aceptó hacerse a cargo de mí  
  
Goku: y tu mamá como está?? Desde hace cuanto no la vez??  
  
Piccolo: Goku, déjala de interrogar -quitándole a Samy de las manos y cargándola-  
  
Samy: señor Piccolo?? -soltando lagrimas silenciosamente-  
  
Piccolo: que pasa Samy?? -sin darse cuenta y siguiendo caminando-  
  
Samy: Y si se muere??  
  
Piccolo: -parándose en seco- que??  
  
Goku: Piccolo, porqué te paras  
  
Piccolo: ustedes sigan adelante, yo ahora los alcanzo  
  
  
  
Todos obedecen y se forman, Piccolo deja en el suelo a Samy y el se agacha  
  
  
  
Piccolo: a que te refieres Samy??  
  
Samy: Es mi mamá, desde que se la llevó la ambulancia solamente la he visto una vez. Además en ese hospital no dejan entrar niños  
  
Piccolo: Samy.  
  
Samy: antes de que se la llevaran me dijo una frase que nunca la voy a olvidar  
  
Piccolo: que te dijo??  
  
Samy: me dijo "Me gustaría que no sufrieras, se feliz por mí, mi pequeña Samy"  
  
Piccolo: pues siempre recuérdala  
  
Samy: aunque ahora que lo pienso.¡No se estaba despidiendo.! Verdad??  
  
Piccolo: por supuesto que no Samy  
  
Samy: espero que así sea  
  
Piccolo: claro -pensando- no puedo decirle la verdad, su madre ya no está con ella, y nunca lo estará  
  
Samy: señor Piccolo.cabina hablando al señor Piccolo  
  
Piccolo: ah?! Decías algo Samy??  
  
Samy: si, que si ya nos podemos ir a formarnos con los demás  
  
Piccolo: si  
  
  
  
Todos habían pasado por donde tenían que medir la fuerzas, con excepción de Gohan y Videl, ya que Vegeta había destruido la máquina, mientras, los demás iban al torneo infantil  
  
  
  
Milk: espero que mi Goten gane  
  
Bulma: o mejor que mi Trunks gane  
  
  
  
Mientras en las gradas de arriba  
  
  
  
Samy: quiero ir allá abajo!!!!!  
  
Goku: Samy ya te dije, solo los participantes pueden ir  
  
Samy: señor Piccolo!!! Yo quiero ir allá abajo  
  
Piccolo: Samy no seas insistente, no vas a ir allá abajo  
  
Samy: pero yo quiero ir con Trunks y Goten!!!!  
  
Vegeta: AGGHHH!!! Niña que no entiendes!!! No puedes ir!!!  
  
  
  
Todos se quedan callados  
  
  
  
Samy: BBBBBBBUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAA el señor Vegeta además de mentirme me grita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku: O_O* mentirte?!?!  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
Vegeta: yo no te mentí niña tonta!!!!  
  
Samy: claro qué sí  
  
Vegeta: que no  
  
Samy: que sí  
  
Vegeta: no  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
Vegeta: no  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
Vegeta: no  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
Vegeta: no  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
Vegeta: no  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
Vegeta: no  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
Vegeta: no  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
Vegeta: no  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
Vegeta: no  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
Vegeta: no  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
Vegeta: no  
  
Samy: Sí  
  
Vegeta: no  
  
Samy: sssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Vegeta: ok, tu ganas mocosa  
  
Goku: Cómo que te mintió??  
  
Samy: uuupppss  
  
Piccolo: cuéntale Samy  
  
Samy: pues el señor Vegeta me dijo que los muertos no podían regresar  
  
Goku: Vegeta!!!!  
  
Vegeta: que quieres Kakarotto!!!  
  
Goku: porqué le mentiste  
  
Vegeta: gggrrrr.esa niña mocosa debe que aprender ah no creerse todo lo que dicen  
  
Samy: oye tío Goku!!!  
  
Goku: que pasa Samy??  
  
Samy: quiero ir con mi mamá  
  
Piccolo: Samy tu mamá está en el hospital  
  
Samy: si pero ya pasó un año ahí  
  
Goku: un año!!!!!!  
  
Piccolo: Samy.yo.tengo que decirte la verdad  
  
Samy: cuál verdad señor Piccolo  
  
Piccolo: tu mamá al igual que tu papá están muertos  
  
Samy: ah!?  
  
  
  
Samy desde ese día quedó traumada, ya habían pasado 10 años, ahora Samy iba entrar a primero de preparatoria, lo cual quería decir que Goten estaba en segundo de preparatoria y Trunks en tercero, Samy, era una niña seria, un poco fría (solo cuando entrena y se enoja) y tímida al mismo tiempo.  
  
Era el primer día de clases, Samy apenas entraba a primero de preparatoria, Trunks el tiempo que la llevaba conociendo le agradaba mucho, el no la quería, la amaba.  
  
  
  
En el salón de Samy  
  
  
  
Maestra L: (--------la L quiere decir Literatura) muy buenos días alumnos, esta es su primera clase, es Literatura, yo soy la maestra Minera, bien este día lo empezaremos con un texto sobre su vida  
  
Samy: -entre dientes- genial, lo que me faltaba para amargarme la vida  
  
???: disculpa dijiste algo?? - le preguntó el muchacho que estaba sentado a lado de ella -  
  
Samy: em.yo?.no.no dije nada ^_^*  
  
???: me pareció que decías algo  
  
Samy: no: no te preocupes yo hablo sola  
  
???: mi nombre es Yulian  
  
Samy: mucho gusto, yo soy Samy  
  
Maestra L: Señor Ride y señorita Son dejen de hablar y hagan su texto  
  
Samy: si señorita MINERA  
  
  
  
En el receso  
  
  
  
Trunks: Goten!!  
  
Goten: Trunks!! Qué tal??  
  
Trunks: bien, relajante el primer día, eh?  
  
Goten: si  
  
Trunks: y Samy?  
  
Goten: debe que estar por ahí  
  
  
  
En eso ven una bola de muchachos en bolita, Goten y Trunks van a ver que es lo que sucede, y ven que todos están babeando alrededor de Samy  
  
  
  
Trunks: Samy!?  
  
Samy: ^_^ Trunks!! - lo abraza -  
  
Trunks: qué es lo que pasa??  
  
Samy: - separándose de el - ¬_¬ qué es esa pregunta, que no ven??!!  
  
Goten: ¬_¬ si vemos  
  
Samy: y que ves Goten??  
  
Goten: un montón de tipos babeando por ti  
  
Samy: exacto, que inteligente eres Goten  
  
Goten: gracias  
  
Samy: hay que tonto eres, mira estos tipos no dejan de pedirme que salga con ellos, que les dé mi teléfono, mi dirección, preguntándome si tengo novio  
  
Goten: y??  
  
Samy: ¬_¬U  
  
Trunks: mejor ve con Pares  
  
Goten: esta bien  
  
  
  
Goten se retira  
  
  
  
Trunks: caso sin resolver  
  
Samy: dímelo a mí ¬.¬  
  
Muchacho 1: vamos Samy, ya no me contestaste  
  
Muchacho 2: a mi tampoco  
  
Samy: chicos ya les dije, no voy a salir con ustedes, tal vez otra ocasión  
  
Yulian: pero dime una cosa  
  
Samy: Yuilian.no te ví  
  
Yulian: dónde están tus padres??  
  
  
  
Esa frase le hizo palidecer a Samy, Trunks se fijó en la mirada del chico, y se enfureció con él  
  
  
  
Samy: a.qué. a qué se debe esa pregunta??  
  
Yulian: ven conmigo  
  
  
  
Yulian se llevó a Samy de la mano donde estuvieran solos, Trunks, los siguió discretamente, y se escondió.  
  
  
  
Samy: que quieres, por qué preguntas sobre mis padres  
  
Yulian: se que piensas que nadie sabe lo de tus padres, pero yo lo sé todo se que tu padre era de nombre Raditz, era un Sayajin, tu madre de nombre Marine, se que tus padres, murieron, se muchas cosas de tus padres que tú no sabes, si quieres saber solo avísame  
  
  
  
Yulian se va dejando a Samy parada sin decir nada, él llega donde está Trunks  
  
  
  
Trunks: que quieres de ella  
  
Yulian: solo quiero que sepa la verdad, y también quiero lastimarla un poco  
  
Trunks: - apretando los dientes - maldito, si le haces algo que a ella le duela mucho te la vas a ver conmigo  
  
Yulian: no creo que puedas conmigo, y mucho menos tu padre, e príncipe de los Sayajins  
  
Trunks: como.como.lo supiste??  
  
Yulian: no vemos  
  
  
  
Yulian se va, mientras Trunks va por Samy, que seguía en la misma posición  
  
  
  
Trunks: vamos Samy, te llevaré a tu casa  
  
Samy: no Trunks, me voy caminando  
  
Trunks: pero.mira está nublado y va a llover  
  
Samy: no importa, dile a mi tía Milk que llegaré un poco tarde - caminando hacía la salida -  
  
Trunks: Samy.  
  
  
  
Samy iba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos caminando entre la lluvia, toda su ropa estaba mojada, su pelo, su mochila, todo pero ella no le tomaba mucha importancia, mientras en la casa Son. Milk Goten, Gohan, Goku y Trunks esperaban. En eso se escucha un portazo  
  
  
  
Milk: Samy??  
  
???: no señora, yo vine a buscarla  
  
Trunks: que haces aquí Yulian  
  
Yulian: ya te dije, vine a buscar a Samy  
  
Goku: ella no está  
  
  
  
En eso se escucha otro portazo  
  
  
  
Milk: Samy??  
  
Samy: tía Milk, tío Goku, que hacen todo en la sala??  
  
Milk: yo soy la que hace preguntas aquí, porqué estás mojada??  
  
Samy: es que la lluvia me agarró en el camino  
  
Yulian: hola Samy  
  
Samy: Yulian, que haces aquí?!  
  
Yulian: yo ya te dije, se que quieres saber sobre lo que te dije  
  
Samy: si tienes razón, pero déjame cambiarme  
  
  
  
Samy: sube a su habitación se quita su ropa mojada y se pone una toalla alrededor, se cepilla el pelo, y cuando se iba a quitar la tolla se escucha un voz masculina, que hace que Samy se cubra de nuevo y se ruborice  
  
  
  
Samy: que haces aquí?! No vez que me estoy cambiando??  
  
Yulian: lo siento pero, es que eres muy linda y ya no puedo esperar mucho para que me preguntes sobre tus padres  
  
Samy: esta bien, pero cuando me acabe de cambiar por lo tanto voltéate  
  
  
  
Yulian obedece, y Samy se cambia poniéndose su ropa interior, unos pescadores negros, una blusa roja al igual que sus tenis.  
  
  
  
Samy: listo puedes voltear - haciendo su peinado de la infancia -  
  
Yulian: antes que nada te propongo un trato  
  
Samy: cuál  
  
Yulian: me harás una pregunta, solo una pregunta sobre tus padres cada día, a cambio de.  
  
Samy: a.cambio.de.qué  
  
Yulian: a cambio de.  
  
Trunks: Samy!! No le hagas caso!!!  
  
Samy: que es lo que haces aquí Trunks??  
  
Trunks: este imbecil lo único que quiere hacer contigo es lastimarte  
  
Samy: que?? -_-U, jajajajaja ^_^ Trunks que cosas dices  
  
Trunks: pero si es la verdad O.O"  
  
Samy: esta bien, está bien, que haces aquí Trunks??  
  
Trunks: yo solo te venía a avisar que el señor Piccolo estaba aquí  
  
Samy: enserio??  
  
Trunks: si  
  
  
  
Samy baja las escaleras como alma que se la lleva el diablo, al ver que el señor Piccolo está en la sala se abalanza sobre él y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
  
  
Piccolo: a mi también me da alegría verte  
  
Samy: - separándose de él - lo siento, pero me da mucha alegría verlo  
  
Trunks: cuando le avisé que había llegado se puso muy loca  
  
Yulian: señor Piccolo  
  
Piccolo: quién es él??  
  
Samy: el es un amigo mío, Yulian el es el señor Piccolo, señor Piccolo el es Yulian  
  
Yulian: mucho gusto  
  
Piccolo: el gusto es mío - apretando los dientes -  
  
Yulian: en realidad quieres saber quieres saber cuales son los asesinos de tus padre???  
  
  
  
Todos se quedaron callados y sorprendidos a la pregunta amenazadora de Yulian  
  
  
  
Samy: quienes.fueron??  
  
Piccolo: quien eres realmente??!!!  
  
Yulian: alguien que viene a decir la verdad y hacer que Samy viva sin mentiras  
  
Goku: quién eres realmente!! No me vengas con esas tonterías!!  
  
Yulian: tengo una idea, si Samy quiere saberlo o no  
  
Piccolo: Samy quieres saberlo??  
  
Samy: yo.yo.yo.yo quiero saberlo  
  
Yulian: buena elección, los que mataron a tu padre fueron tu tío Goku y el Señor Piccolo  
  
  
  
Samy palideció, su vista se tornó negra, no escuchaba nada, ella solo le dava vueltas y vueltas a la respuesta de Yulian, ella a reaccionar vio que todos la veían fijamente Yulian, Yulian ya se había ido.  
  
  
  
Goku: Samy.yo  
  
Samy: buenas noches ya me voy a dormir  
  
  
  
Samy se va  
  
  
  
Trunks: ese tipo, la está haciendo infeliz  
  
Goku: sintieron su kí?? Era maligno, hay que alejarlo de Samy  
  
Trunks: pero va a ser difícil  
  
Goku: qué?! Porqué  
  
Trunks: de seguro Samy va querer saber más sobre sus padres y va a recurrir con Yulian  
  
Goku: es cierto  
  
  
  
Mientras todos discutían como iban a alejar a Yulian de Samy, esta última estaba en su cuarto, con la luz apagada y la puerta cerrada, murmurando, Piccolo pasó por su cuarto y con su "súper oído" se puso a escuchar lo que decía Samy.  
  
  
  
Samy: - entre sollozos - Mamá.porqué te fuiste.me dejaste sola.con los asesinos de mi padre.aunque por dentro de mi los quiero mucho.no puedo perdonarlos.mamá, perdóname.no puedo cumplir la promesa.no puedo ser feliz.no con este peso en mis hombros.no puedo.  
  
  
  
Con esto último se dejó de escuchar la voz de Samy, Piccolo entró a su habitación, y lo que encontró fue a la pequeña dormida y llorando desde sus sueños, Piccolo lo único que pudo hacer fue limpiar las lagrimas de Samy, le puso un cobertor y por último antes de salir le acarició el pelo y antes de cerrar la puerta tras él pronunció las palabras "perdóname".  
  
Llegó con los demás, se dio cuenta que Trunks ya se había marchado, y los demás cenaban.  
  
  
  
Milk: como está Samy?  
  
Piccolo: se quedó dormida  
  
Milk: mi pobre niña  
  
  
  
Ya habían pasado algunos meses ( 2 meses para ser precisos) desde que esto sucedió, Samy aún no se reponía de aquella respuesta, se veía débil y triste, no dormía, no comía, no hablaba, solo lo que hacía era estudiar, hacer sus deberes, pensar en sus padres y visitar a Yulian.  
  
  
  
En la casa de Yulian  
  
  
  
Samy: vamos! Dime más!  
  
Yulian: Samy! Ya me tienes arto, ya te dije todo, no puedo decirte más!!!  
  
Samy: eres un falso!! ¬_¬ por mí, que todo lo que me has dicho es mentira  
  
Yulian: no es mentira  
  
Samy: como quieras, me tengo que ir a casa  
  
  
  
En el camino Samy iba caminando, pues no tenía suficientes fuerzas para volar, en el camino se encuentra a Trunks.  
  
  
  
Trunks: buenas tardes Samy  
  
Samy: - desanimada - buenas tardes Trunks  
  
Trunks: te sientes bien?? - preocupado - estos dos últimos meses te eh visto como enferma  
  
Samy: ya no puedo. - soltando unas lágrimas -  
  
Trunks: eh?! - desconcertado - de que hablas??  
  
Samy: que ya no puedo más!!!  
  
  
  
Samy se lanzó al pecho de Trunks, el la consoló devolviéndole el abrazo, solo sintió como su pecho se humedecía y también sentía la calidez de Samy, pasaron un buen rato así, luego fueron al parque a sentarse a una banca.  
  
  
  
Samy: Trunks??  
  
Trunks: si??  
  
Samy: siento como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima, creo que llorar me ayudó  
  
Trunks: pero porqué llorabas??  
  
Samy: porque Yulian me dijo todas las cosas que hicieron mis papás cuando vivían  
  
Trunks: ese Yulian - enojado - él solo te quiere lastimar  
  
Samy: eso no es cierto!! Él me dijo todo lo que nadie me había dicho  
  
Trunks: te dijo todos los errores que hicieron tus padres!! Supongo que no te dijo todos los momentos felices que pasaron juntos!!!  
  
  
  
A Samy se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, pues Trunks nuca se había enojado tanto y mucho menos le había gritado en ese tono, él se da cuenta de lo que hizo y.  
  
  
  
Trunks: - disculpándose - Samy lo siento mucho, yo no quise gritarte, ni mucho menos hacerte llorar  
  
Samy: - limpiándose las lágrimas - no, no te disculpes, tienes mucha razón  
  
Trunks: qué?!  
  
Samy: si, tienes razón, Yulian nunca me dijo los momentos felices de mis padres  
  
Trunks: que bueno que te diste cuenta  
  
Samy: Tu crees que mis tíos y todos me disculpen por todo lo que eh hecho??  
  
Trunks: pero.^_^ si no has hecho nada  
  
Samy: bueno eso es cierto, pero.  
  
Trunks: pero qué??  
  
Samy: me seguirán queriendo??  
  
Trunks: Samy, nadie te ha querido menos, todos te queremos, y mucho  
  
Samy: enserio??  
  
Trunks: si  
  
Samy: que alivio  
  
  
  
Dicho esto, Samy cayó inconsciente en las piernas de Trunks, pues imagínense no comió, ni durmió durante dos meses. Trunks la cargó y se la llevó volando a la casa Son, Milk insistió que la viera un doctor, y así se hizo. El doctor le puso suero, ya que había perdido muchos líquidos y al fin dormía.  
  
Pasaron cuatro días, Samy despertó lo primero que vio fue a Trunks y Goten dormidos en un sillón, esto la hizo sonreír y despertar de buenas, se levantó, se bañó, se lavó la boca y se vistió.  
  
  
  
En la cocina  
  
  
  
Samy: buenos días!! ^_^*  
  
Milk: Samy!!!! Ya despertaste!! - abrazándola fuertemente - que alegría  
  
Samy: si tía Milk ^_^*  
  
Milk: Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks!! Samy ya despertó!!!  
  
  
  
Todos bajaron muy rápido las escaleras, y ven a Samy desayunando como loca  
  
  
  
Samy: buenos días!! ^_^*  
  
Todos: buenos días  
  
  
  
Todos desayunaban alegremente, platicando como les fue mientras Samy se encontraba dormida.  
  
  
  
Samy: disculpen, tengo que decirles algo muy importante  
  
Goku: Qué es Samy?  
  
Samy: es sobre Yulian  
  
Todos: Qué?!  
  
Samy: cuando estuve con él me di cuenta que su kí maligno, tiene mucho poder  
  
Goten: pues las veces que lo eh visto, no eh sentido su kí muy grande  
  
Samy: es lo que él trata de hacerles creer, el es un brujo también y sabe como bajar o desaparecer su kí  
  
Trunks: y sabes como hacerlo?  
  
Samy: si, se todo sobre magia negra y blanca, y puede que Yulian sea un poco más fuerte que mi tío Goku y el Señor Vegeta juntos  
  
Goku: qué?? Tan fuerte??!!  
  
Samy: si, así que será mejor ir entrenando  
  
Goku: si, Trunks encárgate de decirle a Vegeta y tu Samy ve con Piccolo  
  
Samy y Trunks: si  
  
  
  
Samy fue donde se encontraba Piccolo, cuando lo vio sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero siguió.  
  
  
  
Samy: buenas noches Señor Piccolo  
  
Piccolo: - desconcertado - Samy?? Cuando despertaste??  
  
Samy: esta mañana  
  
Piccolo: ys estás mejor?? Ya comes??  
  
Samy: si, muchas gracias por preocuparce por mi  
  
Piccolo: si, pero.a que viniste? Se supone que me odias, no?  
  
Samy: no, usted tuvo una razón para matar a mi padre  
  
Piccolo: si, tu tío y yo tuvimos una razón  
  
Samy: puedo saberlo??  
  
Piccolo: Yulian no te dijo??  
  
Samy: no  
  
Piccolo: lo odiábamos porque él secuestró a Gohan cuando estaba pequeño y lo amenazó a muerte  
  
Samy: no lo sabía, perdóneme Señor Piccolo  
  
Piccolo: no te preocupes Samy, no fue tu culpa, Yulian te engañó  
  
Samy: es cierto, gracias por quererme Señor Piccolo  
  
Piccolo: - con una leve sonrisa en la cara - no hay problema pero a que venías??  
  
Samy: ah! Es cierto, ^_^ por poco lo olvidaba  
  
  
  
Samy le contó todo al Señor Piccolo y le pidió que entrenaran los dos junto a su tío y sus primos, el aceptó.  
  
  
  
  
  
QUE TAL??!!! ^_^ LES GUSTÓ?? ESPERO QUE SÍ, SOLAMENTE PIDO UN FAVOR A LOS QUE LES GUSTA DIBUJAR FAN-FICS, QUIERO PEDIRLE UN FAVOR, QUIERO QUE DIBUJEN LAS ECENAS QUE MÁS LES HAYA GUSTADO DE ESTE FIC, O QUE DIBUJEN COMO SE LES IMAGINA SAMY, SE LOS PIDO PORQUE QUIERO HACER UN PEQUEÑO LIBRO, CON ILUSTRACIONES, CLARO QUE LOS QUE COLABORARON RECIBIRÁN UNA COPIA, MÁNDENLA A: nelly_Dumbledore@latinmail.com  
  
GRACIAS Y NOS VEMOS EN EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO: "La verdadera magia"  
  
  
  
XO  
  
OX 


End file.
